


A Late Night In The Library

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cassian loooves her boobies, F/M, Knife Play, Library, Library Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, as much as he loves Nesta, based on a tumblr prompt, but I can with it, idk lmao, kinda shameless I guess?, like ALOT, nessian-freeform, sex in a chair, tfota easter eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Tucking her new book into the crook of her arm, placing a hand at her waist, “You’re in my seat. Move it.”That grin on his strong features growing at her command. Folding his arms across his chest, Cassian crooned, “You know sweetheart. I don’t think I will.”Nesta rolled her sea storm eyes sauntering over to him, “Fine,” if he wanted to play games so would she. What her mate didn’t know was she was already a step ahead.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	A Late Night In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49851803677/in/dateposted/)   
> 
> 
> I saw a post on tumblr where Cassian sat in Nesta's seat and she asked him to move. This is what came about. Filthy nonsense and I am not sorry. Enjoy!  
> Grammarly was my beta so all mistakes are my own.

Shortly after dinner that evening they parted ways. Cassian for a night out with his brothers and her to the library. She was close to finishing a book and he learned, albeit the hard way, not to disturb Nesta Archeron when the end of a book was in sight. It was best to leave her alone and when she finished, Nesta would come to their room. Undressing as she went into such vivid detail of the stories she read. Did he remember them all? No. Not a chance. She read through books as quickly as he could fly from Velaris to the Spring Court. Keeping up with all the stories was impossible, but he tried. For her, he tried and always will. Cassian knew her better than anyone. Though she made sarcastic quips about him not keeping up, Nesta appreciated the gesture. It meant more than words to her. That he would stay up and listen to her go on about what she loved and hated about each book. Tonight was unusual for her.

Upon entering their room he noticed she hadn't retired for the evening. He knew with only five chapters remaining she'd have finished hours ago. The room was dark and barren. No figure laid in bed waiting for him to curl his wings and arms around. The hour was late as Cassian turned away heading for where he knew she would be. At least he hoped. The general commander wouldn’t know what he would do if his mate wasn’t. Perhaps she had fallen asleep in her chair reading. It wouldn’t be the first time Cassian found Nesta fast asleep with a book in her lap. 

He strode quietly into the library. Moonlight shining through the elongated windows illuminating the room, casting a soft glow. His feet drifted as if he was in a trance walking past all the books and shelves. Some thousands of centuries older than him and some younger than that of his mate. If Nesta was to be found where he left her, she would be in her favorite chair next to one of the large windows. The fabric was plush and smooth when you ran your palms over it. The color was a deep vermilion like the reddest of wines. In the light of the moon, the color appeared as dark as the inky night sky. Cassian glanced over towards the area. No one was there.

“Nes?” He called out moving slowly towards the chair. Hearing no response nervousness began seeping into his bones like a slow poison. 

Cassian settled into the chair, it was still warm and her scent everywhere. Sitting into the enormous chair he realized why she liked it so much. It was as comfortable as their bed and he understood why he constantly found her here. With feet tucked under herself, head resting in the corner of the chair. Running his eyes over the small ornate side table sat a small candle still lit. Briefly, Cassian watched the fire dance wildly around its glass home before moving to the mug on its left. The mug he realized was earl grey and half gone. Wrapping his hands around the half-drunk tea, Cassian could still feel warmth in the porcelain. Behind the candle and the teacup laid a new stack of books. Cocking his head to the left he noticed there were new reads at the top. Books labeled, _A Cruel High lord, Wickedness of a High Lord, The High Lady of Nothing._ Relief replaced the growing nervousness knowing what occurred. 

Nesta finished the book and started new ones. As his fears dispersed he could feel her presence in the library and knew she’d return soon. Foolishly he smirked picking up the first book _A Cruel High lord_. Leaning back into the chair like it truly was his bed welcoming him. Cassian opened the book to a random page. Hazel eyes briefly scanned the well-worn pages slightly frayed at the edges. Whether it was due to old age, various readers, or both, he couldn’t say. He found himself reading an excerpt about a mortal girl. Of her kissing a High Lord of the day court while she held a dagger to his throat. His mind drifted off to Nesta. Straddling his hips and doing the same. Preferably tied to a chair like this High Lord, Cardan Greenbriar. With a name like that he’d assumed the guy would be in a Spring court, not a Day.

“I thought I felt you near,” Nesta spoke up from the shadows as she stepped into the small alcove.

Cassian snapped the book shut looking up to her, “Hey to you too,” grinning while placing the book back on the stack.

Tucking her new book into the crook of her arm, placing a hand at her waist, “You’re in my seat. Move it.”

That grin on his strong features growing at her command. Folding his arms across his chest, Cassian crooned, “You know sweetheart. I don’t think I will.”

Nesta rolled her sea storm eyes sauntering over to him, “Fine,” if he wanted to play games so would she. What her mate didn’t know was she was already a step ahead.

Nesta's gossamer gown hugged her womanly curves so tightly it was like a second skin. He swallowed thickly as his darkened gaze trailed from her hips up to her breasts. The cut of her gown barely kept his favorite playthings in check. The way she smirked, Nesta knew it too. Mother damn him, he only wanted to bury his face in between those glorious mounds of tissue. like he was burying his head in the softest pillows. The mere thought of her breast in his mouth, made his cock twitch. Hell, the simple thought of Nesta did. Nesta moved with the utmost grace as her hips swayed with every movement approaching him like he was sitting atop a throne. Cassian, seeing her move before she made it, unfolded his arms resting them on the chair and welcoming Nesta into his waiting lap.

Her hair pulled into a tightly braided crown granting him full access to her neckline, “This is nice,” he murmured hotly against her ivory skin causing goose flesh to rise. Pressing a chaste kiss below her lobe, he wound his arms over hers pulling Nesta to his chest. Even his wings inched a little closer to her. 

Nesta leaned into his touch with a soft hum, “And _this_ is different. Is Nesta Archeron showing affection?” He teased reaching up to undo her perfect braid, watching with domesticated ease as her hair flowed out in soft waves from its confines. He adored the way her honey-colored tresses fell and framed her face. 

“Prick.”

She could feel his fingers tenderly run along her arms in soothing strokes as his lips continued their endless exploration of her neck down to the decolletage of her midnight blue gown.

“Such language sweetheart.." 

Gathering the fabric of her deep blue gossamer gown, Nesta twisted in his lap. In doing so broke the tender embrace they briefly shared. He didn’t mind it, in true Cassian fashion, he preferred her this way. The way her hair fell loosely around her face, dusting the tops of her generous breasts. How the blue-grey in Nesta’s eyes brimmed with both fury and passion at him, pink lips pursed out in agitation. His arms dropped one against the swell of his back. The other on her thigh slowly pulling the skirt up. Cauldron boil him; he wanted nothing more than to take her right now in this damned library. Ravish her against the shelves, the windows, in this very chair. The area didn’t matter. When Nesta looked like she would eat him alive, Cassian was irresistible to it, a moth to a flame. She pressed up against his chest like a cat looking for affection. 

Bringing her lips mere inches from his own. Sharing breaths as she purred low and wanton, “Don’t like me so crass?” she teased, “Pity,” Nesta pulled away reaching for the book that was in her arms moments ago, Holding it by the binding she shook it in front of him, “And to think I had a gift for you?”

“Oh?” 

Holding the book in her hands stretching her arms as high as she could, Nesta rolled her hips into him. Teasing her love in the best way, the wicked way. Cassian let out a feral groan feeling her clothed core against him hardening with every moment. She had him pinned where she wanted him. He wasn’t a fool, he knew the flirty games she played. Fisting a hand in her soft tresses pulling Nesta to his lips, Kissing with such intensity he was sure there’d be a bruise. Neither of them, he knew, didn’t care. The hand on her thigh quickly slid up her womanly shape, curling around her arm as he freed the book from her grasp.

“Too easy,” he laughed against Nesta’s mouth, flicking his tongue over her wet lips, “This apart of those books,” he nudges towards the stack.

“You tell me,” she breathed, “ I saw the book in your hands when I approached. You were reading it.”

He snorted, “Was not,” as he opened to the first page realizing his mate had as much as a filthy mind as he. Bless whatever smut books she reads that instilled this idea. Inside the cover was nothing but a pair of black lace underthings. Cassian looked down at the book to his mate repeating the gesture a few times. 

Chewing her bottom lip Nesta waited for his reaction. Her heart pounding at his wordless response. She thought he would be interested. To have her here in this room she loved so much. When she felt him enter the library, Nesta thought it was a fun idea. Many of her books had couples give themselves to one another in forbidden places. All he could do was glance at her undergarment and back to her. She almost gave up. Readying to stand and find another room to sleep for the evening. Cassian closed the book with an audible snap. The sound echoing in the stillness of the library. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small knife lifting it to their eyes copying his opposite fist holding her garments.

“These,” he said roughly gripping the black lace, “Are mine now,” shoving them in his pocket, “If you take them I’ll tear them off of you with my teeth.”

“Is that a challenge?” She questioned, brows raised.

He smirked hazel eyes burning with amused desire, “Try taking them and find out,” a devious glint shined in her eyes while Cassian pushed back her skirt revealing her uncovered core. A single-digit reached down into the apex of her thighs teasing her entrance with a lazy stroke eliciting a mewled moan from her, “you’re a wicked woman Nesta. I love you all the more for it,” he growled against her neck running his tongue from her jaw to collarbone while his finger rubbed over her increasingly slick folds. Pulling away Cassian held the knife in front of her handing it over by the hilt, “Yeah, I saw some of that book. If you’ve read it you know what I want you to do.”

Wrapping a hand over the hilt, Nesta took the simple knife. Cassian brought a second finger to her clit in slow ministrations, “What if mm...I.... cut you?”

Sliding his fingers into her heated index, curling upward stroking her velvet walls, “Fire of my life,” his voice thick with lust, “No better way for me to go than your mouth on mine and some part of me inside you. Even _if_ you meant the kill.”

A wicked smirk that would make the most seductress jealous crossed her high fae features. Nesta did as her mate requested. Raising the blade to his throat while he continued pumping her. Nesta gripped his shoulder, nails digging through the fabric of Cassian's shirt as she rode his fingers. Keeping the steel blade steady Nesta leaned up, running her tongue along the seam of his mouth pushing through taking the access they both craved. Lips against lips as their teeth and tongues collided in a heated dance. He'd bite and pull her bottom lip and she returned the favor. The hand on his shoulder reached up for his wing, Nesta splayed her hand against the veins. Moving her palm in fluid motions of the warm, smooth wings, silky as her skin. Cassian groaned into her mouth at the touch, her lips vibrated to the sound. Cauldron this woman would destroy him. 

Her hips writhed against his fingers as he repeatedly thrust them into her core. A thumb trailing over folds before pressing hard along her clit. A guttural moan escaped her lips mid-kiss just as her hand gripped the hilt of his blade tighter, pushing into the smoothness of his skin, but not breaking. The harder she panted the faster his fingers worked. Nesta’s fingers continued moving along the veins of his wings. Like she was trailing delicately over an aged map she’s used hundreds of times. By now he was painfully hard with the sinful touch of her digits over his wings, her cunt squeezing around him, the mewled moans, and her damn voluptuous breasts pressing against the solid muscle of his chest, begging for his touch, Cassian was utterly loss into a blissful world of Nesta.

“Cass,” she spoke out in low panted breaths just below the lobe of his ear. 

“Nes,” he growled onto her skin.

“Give me more of you,” Nesta demanded 

Pulling his fingers from within her, Cassian reached up grabbing a fistful of hair exposing Nesta's neck. Dragging his tongue from her collarbone up to her jawline tasting the sweetness of her skin. The opposite hand roaming over her body up to her breasts grasping so roughly Nesta gasped in surprise before glaring.

“That’s not nice,” he growled lower this time, more feral.

Nesta’s hand on his wing dropped to thick waves of his hair copying his movements. Manicured nails scraping against his scalp. Carefully she angled his neck to avoid cutting him with the d  
blades fine tip. The action causes Cassian to drop his hold on her tresses and fill them with her heavy breasts. Fingers digging into the soft tissue through the fabric of her gown as Nesta leaned over biting and sucking the nape of his neck. 

A hand dragged from his inky black hair down and down until she reached the softness of his pajama bottoms, sliding down to grasp the treasure she sought. Nesta wrapped a warm palm around his shaft, working in slow strokes listening to Cassian’s groan and feeling his hips jerk under her weight. She’s always known how hot her body ran when she called the shots, but this she held all the control. The blade at his throat her opposite hand on his cock. The general commander was hers to command.

“Now,” Nesta tossed the blade to the ground as it fell with an audible clank, “You know I take what I want. She helped pull his pants down exposing his hardened member. A wicked grin pulled at her plump lips while running a thumb over the head. She switched hands sucking her thumb of his saltiness. Cassian had to resist all urges to not come at the moment. She looked every a bit a feral goddess. Blue-grey eyes brimming with lust, cheeks tinted pink, lips swollen and red, and her long hair fallen wildly around her face. Cauldron bless the high power who gave him Nesta as a mate. Who shared his depravity or in the least entertained it.

Nesta's entire body sang with a fiery, ache for him. Wasting no time, her knees braced tightly against his thighs in the large chair, she hiked her gown up positioning herself over him. In one swift motion, she slid her soaked core onto his length taking him to the hilt. She was tight and warm around his cock, her walls conforming perfectly to him, like a glove. They both groaned in unison becoming one. 

Immediately Cassian stripped himself of his shirt. Discarding it to the ground. Nesta splayed her hands across the solid muscle, as she began to move. Slender Hips rocking against muscled ones. Cassian reached behind pulling down the zipper of her dress, loosening the fabric. Nesta quickly pulled her arms from the sleeves letting the gown fall to her belly. He filled his hands with the heaviness of her breasts. Squeezing and kneading the soft tissue, taking her pert nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. She could feel his nails digging into her tender flesh. Cassian took her breast in his warm mouth. His tongue trailing over her mounds then flicking over her nipples, as he sucked her breast. Hands winding their way into his thick, sweat riddled locks pulling him further to her chest. Cassian's opposite hand slid under the gossamer fabric gripping her ass cheek. Rocking her harder and faster over his cock as she rode him. 

Nesta threw her head back, moaning louder with each thrust and each suck of his mouth on her. Her sounds of pleasure echoed through the stillness of the library. Nails raking down to his slick back feeling the ripple of muscle move beneath her touch. Cassian's wings brushed against her arms as if begging for his mates attention. She knew what that meant. By the wing touch, the ragged breaths, and the way her hips shook they were close. With a wet pop, he pulled off her breast. Firmly gripping her waist she knew what he needed. Nesta quickly pulled herself off him turning in his lap before settling down and taking him deep inside again.

This way she felt him inside her more as she bounced and rocked over his cock. Cassian's hand found themselves at her breasts. Using them to hold her tight against his bare chest while he pounded her from this new angle. Cassian loved the weight of her soft mounds as her breasts bounced wildly in his grasp. He fondled her chest with hasty roughness that had her crying out in mewled responses. She tossed her back, resting on his shoulders. The sound of skin slapping against skin and her breaths ragged and high pitched repeating a chorus of _mmm, Cas, fuck, faster_ echoed in the heady air. With each quickened thrust he could feel himself hitting her core. He could feel her inner walls squeezing his cock tighter and tighter with each movement. 

Nesta’s hips quaked as the heat from within pooled out from her belly spreading through her. By the erratic thrusts, she could tell Cassian was nearing. Her arm looped around his neck. He sucked and kissed at her neckline, throaty groans vibrating her ivory skin while continuously working her breasts. 

"Wing," she rushed out.

With urgency, he enclosed his wings around them as Nesta reached it with her spare hand. Her digits working the veins of his wing. She knew just the right spots to make him spill inside her. Three more thrusts, her vision blurred when she cried out his name like he was her savior. Just as he growled into her flesh. 

Nesta’s arms fell to the armchairs, resting her head to his shoulder. Cassian let go of Nesta’s breasts, pushing her sweat riddled hair from her face and kissing her cheek. His hands moved down to meet hers. Entwining their hands together. His thumb running soothing circles over the back of her hands while coming down from the high.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" He questioned. His voice laced with exhaustion and tenderness.

"Every day. But please," she yawned loudly, "enlighten me."

"I will. In the morning when I'm fucking you again."

That earned his favorite thing to hear from her, laughter. From the cold, cruel nature everyone sees of Nesta. Her laughter would surprise them. Whenever that honeyed sound came through, he swore he fell more in love with her.

"You're ridiculous."

"For you. I'm ridiculous for you, Nesta," he paused and then reached for her breasts. Touching with care before bouncing them in his hands, "and these. I'm ridiculous about your fun bags."

She snorted, climbing off him, "Don't ever call my breasts fun bags again if you want to touch them," she slipped her arms back in her dress. Cassian stood pulling his pants up. He walked around to her back zippering the gown. He turned around walking to his shirt and knife picking both up. The knife he pocketed and the shirt he kept in his hand returning to Nesta.

"You're no fun," he said, lowering himself to the floor, Cassian lifted her gown. Wiping away their combined juices with his shirt. 

She looked down at him fixing a pointed look. It only made Cassian grin like a damn fool, "Out of all the men in the world. Why in Cauldron did I fall in love with you?"

"Because you're irresistible to my charm?" she rolled her eyes, laughing that beautiful laugh again, "Come on. I'll carry you to bed."


End file.
